Grace Garden
Detective Grace Garden is the third Awakened player of Discord Murder Party. She previously held the title of "The Detective" - however, her other half refused to associate herself with that title, self-proclaiming herself as "The Host". Since her experience in the Lotus Eater trap, she abandoned both titles, and named herself as "The Sleuth". Appearance Grace stands at 5'11". Whilst her body appears angular, her muscles are toned. Her hair is dark and wavy. In Season One, she wore a black shirt, but as of Season 2, she now wears a white shirt, a green v-neck jumper, and a red tie. She wears a dark navy blue skirt, reaching to her ankles. Her shoes are brown, and sensible for work. She wears a beige trenchcoat, with a detective badge pinned to it. She also wears glasses. Background Grace Garden was born in Scotland on January 22nd, 1923. She lived with her parents until the age of seven, when they both died in a vehicle accident. Her only living relative was her father's brother: Detective Graeme Garden of Scotland Yard. Graeme, out of respect to his brother, became Grace's guardian, and she moved to London to live with him. Graeme was set on Grace following in his footsteps and becoming a detective as well. As such, Grace was homeschooled for the rest of her childhood when Graeme was off duty. He taught her everything she needed to know about being a detective, and what was required of her. Consequently, her lack of social interaction caused her to become a very reserved person, who would do anything her uncle said without argument. In 1939, England declared war on Germany, marking the beginning of World War Two. During and after bomb attacks against London, Grace would aid people trapped under destroyed buildings, due to her greater good policy. This helped increase her physical fitness significantly. When Grace turned 18, she was qualified to be employed into Scotland Yard; although her uncle's connections and shortage of staff due to the war helped get her the position as well. It soon became apparent that Grace was struggling both physically and mentally with the job. She had a weak stomach when it came to investigating murder crime scenes. Furthermore, she struggled immensely with the moral choices that came with the job. A big struggle she had was dealing with the families' reactions when she exposed a criminal. This, added to the stresses of the war and the bombings, caused her to have a mental breakdown, and she tried desperately to persuade her uncle to let her quit. Graeme refused, becoming emotionally abusive and berating her constantly. His main lesson was that emotions should play no part in being a detective. As a result, Grace would force herself to bottle her emotions up during her investigations. From here, the personality of the Detective was formed: a perfectionist with a lack of emotion. Unfortunately, Grace was unable to keep her emotions bottled forever. Upon returning home, all of her emotions would overcome her at once, and she was never able to control them. This was not aided by her uncle's emotional abuse, which worsened as Grace's mental health got worse. Eventually, Grace dissociated her memories between her job and her time at home, which led to her two personalities forming: the Host, and the Detective. Graeme soon began to fear the Host and her worsened state. Unable to face what he had done to her, he abandoned her, running away from home. The Detective set up her own personal case in order to investigate his disappearance, as her co-workers had concluded that he had died in a bomb blitz. Through the use of tape recordings, she was able to establish contact with the Host and discovered that Graeme had abandoned her of his own choice. The Detective took the blame on her shoulders. Shortly after, the Detective was given an anonymous tip off, claiming that Graeme had been seen in a certain alleyway. However, upon running to the location during a blitz, Grace was met with the Murder God instead; the tip off being a means to lure Grace to her. Upon offering her a wish, the Detective refused, citing that she had no desire for a wish. However, the Murder God successfully managed to awaken the Host by bringing up knowledge of her uncle. She once again offered Grace a wish, claiming that she could find Graeme and let Grace take revenge on him. The Host refused, wishing instead to become "one person" again, eradicating the two personalities and reverting back to Grace Garden as she used to be. The Murder God granted her wish, pulling her into the Void, where she would play as one singular personality in each game. In-Game The first appearance of Grace Garden took place in Inertia Pines, where she took on the character of Watson Ever, a ten year old child abandoned by his parents. Watson tried to take charge of investigating the wendigos' identities by claiming that he had watched many detective shows. However, upon accusing the wrong people, he broke down, relinquishing the role of being the detective. All of a sudden, Grace's real voice broke through as she screamed, "It only ever causes me trouble!" The team voted Watson off, highly suspicious of the sudden outburst. This caused Grace to break out again, screaming about how she's always abandoned at the end of the day (parallel to Watson being abandoned by his parents). As Watson was led away, the Murder God asked if Grace remembered who she was. Grace said yes, swearing revenge on the Murder God for breaking her promise. Watson would later be revived, only to have no memory of the previous events. Grace would return again in the Spring Olympics, this time as Robinella Hood, captain of the Medieval Archery team. Unbenownst to the team, the appearance of Doctor McGillicutty had triggered memories of ActionCon in Robinella's mind. Although not immediately remembering her identity of Grace, she did remember being Caren Blossom, and being killed by Rocket Racoon. Whilst the reason was unclear, she felt that McGillicutty was somehow linked to Rocket Racoon and, as the gunslinger, decided that he would be the one she would take out if she was killed. By the end of the game, the Doctor was still alive, and when given the opportunity, Robinella revealed that she wanted to take out the rodents, proclaiming her least favourite to be the racoon before shooting the Doctor. The Murder God was taken aback and forced Robinella to sit down and shut up, which Robinella willingly complied to. However, Vincent Reid - who was playing as Charlie Ericson - returned from death and revealed that he remembered his own identity and that he was aware that they were in a game. This caused Robinella to remember being Grace Garden, but before she could reveal so, the Murder God shut down the game. Grace would not make an appearance again for a while, but her detective occupation was hinted at again in the Contractually Obligated Beach Episode, where she played the role of Queen. Queen revealed that her logic was to find all of the pieces and put them together, which would hopefully lead them to finding the weresharks. Her logic attracted the attention of Doctor McGillicutty and Vincent Reid, who both agreed that she would be the person they would target to awaken in the next scenario. The Murder Mystery Party saw Grace appear as Madeline Gavin, an undercover detective sent to investigate any suspicious activity at the party. She reacted negatively to the death of Oliver Garden, confirming her suspicion that a real murder would occur. The Doctor and Vincent would go on to nominate her as the leader, but she struggled in figuring out who the killers were, due to Vincent's overbearing comments, and recieving the wrong information from the Murder God about Valencia Rose's true role. Ultimately, Vincent shot Valencia, his fellow murderer, right as Madeline was about to expose her. From there, Vincent tried desperately to awaken Madeline, but his rush caused Madeline's mind to break down as she failed to understand Vincent's intentions. The Doctor, realising this could cause her mind to glitch, stopped Vincent and took over, asking Madeline why she wasn't doing her job as a detective and putting the pieces together. Madeline was suddenly able to remember previous games where she had direct links with the Doctor, notable ones being ActionCon and the Spring Olympics. From this, she managed to remember Inertia Pines, and her last words to the Murder God. This triggered the final memory the Detective had whilst being alive, when she met the Murder God. Grace, now awakened, told Vincent and the Doctor that the Murder God had faked a murder case in order to lure her to an alleyway and offer her a wish. But the Detective maintained that she didn't accept the offer, expressing curiosity as to why the Murder God would trap her in the games regardless. The awakened Grace Garden would return for her first game as her original personality in the Western Scenario. She took on the role of a sheriff, and was able to correctly identify the Doctor as the killer, claiming that his supposed dismay at Trevor's death was out of character for him. She questioned if this was because he was the killer hiding his tracks, or if it was because he knew that Trevor was not a real person. The Doctor congratulated her, telling her that he had good reasoning to awaken her in the first place. However, things would take a dark turn in the Higurashi scenario, where Tommy Gwendolyn took on the appearance of Graeme Garden. His appearance unsettled Grace, and she spent the majority of the scenario trying to control her emotions so that the Host would not awaken, as she was scared of what she would do. Her defiance of Graeme soon turned into submission, reflecting on her behaviour as it was when she and Graeme lived together in London. However, Graeme's attack on the Doctor was the tipping point, causing the Detective to finally break down and let the Host take over. Despite her role as a townsfolk, Grace retrieved the deceased Friede's knife and murdered Graeme. In crazed delight, Grace asked the Murder God if she was finally allowed to reveal what had happened to her, to which the Murder God agreed. Grace revealed to the Doctor about the emotional abuse she suffered at the hands of her uncle, which caused her to develop two personalities. She openly expressed her hate towards the Detective, disgusted by the fact that she has tried to keep her from being awakened, claiming that she was the "real Grace Garden". Finally, she revealed her wish to be one person again, desparingly asking the Murder God why she hadn't granted it. The Murder God revealed that Grace had always been one person, and all the Murder God could do is put her in a world where she could have one personality, but she could never truly fix her. The Murder God revealed to Grace that it was the Doctor that had broken her out of the illusion, and that if she wanted somebody to blame, it should be him. Seeing her despair, the dying Doctor pointed to a unharmed spot in his throat, telling Grace that she could finish him off quickly if she stabbed him there. Grace agreed, but not before asking the Doctor if he was capable of fixing her. He replied with, "I'm not a psychiatrist", before choking on his own blood. Grace tried desperately to plead with him, telling him she'd do anything, but he forced her to stab him before she could get answer. Deluded into thinking the Doctor would fix her, Grace took herself out of the game by stabbing herself in the throat. The Host would return for her first full game in the Michael Bay scenario, claiming to be a spirit medium who could channel the spirits of the dead with her ouija board. Despite being a killer, she was taken aback by Tommy Gwendolyn's glitched face, and tried to implicate him as a killer, claiming that he was possessed by an evil spirit. This raised suspicions amongst the group, as nobody except Grace and Vincent could see the glitches she was talking about. Noticing that her personality had changed, Vincent questioned if Grace was okay. The Murder God revealed to him that this was Grace's other personality. Upon learning of Vincent's name, Grace became confused, instead claiming that his name was Jack Thompson - the name he had taken in the War scenario, in which he had executed her. Realising that he had met the Detective already, Grace told him that he could call her "The Host" to avoid confusion. Straight after this revelation, Grace was voted out, to which she openly mocked Vincent by saying she would say hello to his son, Marshall, when she passed on to the afterlife - taking a jab at the fact that she was the one who poisoned him in the War scenario. The Pirate scenario saw the return of the Detective, where she was named Gracie of the Glen. Whilst she was quick to find the first murderer with her seer powers, her impatience got the best of her when the team decided to vote off the self-revealed Tanner, Sif, despite Grace's efforts to narrow down the final suspect. She snapped at Cabin Rat for crying so much, which angered Vincent. That night, the final murderer, King K. Rool, targeted and killed her. Her dying words were to reveal to Vincent that her personal theory was wrong, which helped him to expose King K. Rool. In Camp Streamix, the Detective immediately relayed her displeasure in being appointed the manager of children. This scenario saw a massive tension between her and Vincent, where she condemned him for testing the Murder God's patience, telling him that he deserved his punishment. Whilst not shown in an episode, she also claimed that she had been punished too for her previous metagaming by having her mouth stitched shut, implying that Vincent had no room to complain. This angered Vincent greatly, and he retaliated by saying that Grace had had it easy compared to him. Despite their differences, they worked together in figuring out why Tommy could not awaken, finally realising that Vincent had mistakenly been calling Tommy's loved one by the name Angela, when it was in fact Angalena. When Grace was killed by the witch, she apologised to Vincent, claiming that she didn't want to see him be punished anymore. Vincent remained unconvinced. The Matchelor saw the Detective take part as soon as she realised that Angalena had appeared as a reflection, realising she could use this to her advantage and save Tommy. When Hugh Jacough questioned why she had no feelings for him, she revealed that her uncle had taught her that romance was inconvenient in her line of work, only serving as a distraction. Grace was once again targeted by the witch, although she refused to believe that her method of death was an overdose of drugs. Her revelation of being the killer indirectly led to Vincent revealing that he was the final killer, as she had previously said, "Well Vincent, you're on your own now." However, she revealed that she meant he was on his own in saving Tommy, and admitted that Vincent's rashness in that moment had amused her. When the game ended, the Detective was brought back to the Void with the rest of the Awakened. She tried to gently push Angalena to speak to Tommy and reveal what she was feeling. However, the Murder God turned the situation to Grace herself, asking why she would save Tommy when he had previously played as Graeme. This triggered the memories of the Host murdering him, which caused the Host to awaken again. Upon realising the Doctor had returned, she chided him, angrily asking why he was avoiding her and not making any effort to fix her. The Doctor replied that he wasn't doing anything because he can't cure disassociative identity disorder, reiterating that he's "not a miracle worker". Despite Grace's despair at this fact, he told her there was nothing about her that he needed to fix. Reluctantly, Grace accepted that the Doctor could not help her, resolving instead to find a solution herself. She turned the focus back to Tommy, reminding the group that he was the one that needed the most help. She watched as Tommy remembered Angalena and overcame his glitched condition. She was overjoyed with the outcome, ignoring the Murder God's taunts at each of them. When the Murder God claimed that Doctor McGillicutty was only in the story for comic relief, Grace came to his defense, reminding her that his revelation of the games on Reality Island 2 was the reason the Awakened were here in the first place. In a fit of rage, the Murder God silenced the Awakened and ended the game, resolving to rewriting her story. The beginning of Season Two saw the return of the Host, now speaking in a Scottish accent, although her difficulty in maintaining it implies that she was putting it on to try and disocciate herself more from the Detective. Along with Vincent and the Doctor, she showed amusement at having been placed in the Werecorgi scenario again, but told Vincent that he should play along when he tried to walk away. During the first round, she prevented an Act of God from taking place by implicating the Doctor as the killer, claiming that she had met someone similar in this town who had also turned out to be a werecorgi (a reference to the first Werecorgi scenario). Nobody believed her, and she was voted out instead. Grace refused to get in the taxi to London, choosing to walk instead. Afterwards, the Murder God introduced Grace, Vincent, and the Doctor to the "Awakened Lounge" - a resting area for the Awakened in between games. Grace, like the other two, questioned why the Murder God was doing this, thinking it was a manipulation tactic. Upon the reveal of a bar, Grace was quick to ask if it served port. When the Murder God said yes, Grace quickly got herself a drink. The Host returned to Reality Island, this time more amused at how much the Doctor was amused. She claimed that a previous contestant, Nicola Garden, was a distant cousin of hers, before she mysteriously disappeared after appearing on Reality Island. She asked Steve the Intern which season he had participated in, questioning if he remembered the previous deaths, compared to the lack of death this time around. After the second round, Grace was in so much hysterics that she offered to go drinking with Vincent and have a good time, to which he agreed. The next day however, Jane Torren suddenly started accusing Grace, with no evidence other than the fact her name is Grace. Confused, Grace tried to call her out on her lack of evidence, but the Doctor and Vincent encouraged Grace to play along with it, suspecting that Jane was aware that they were in a killing game. When voted out, Grace revealed that she was the final werebro, once again questioning how Jane knew this. When Jane repeated that it was her name that made her suspicious, Grace suspected that Jane may have known someone in her past with the same name who was a murderer. Hoping to awaken her, Grace adopted this false personality, taunting Jane by asking her to remind her who she murdered, as she had apparently murdered so many people that she had forgotten all of them. Jane screamed that Grace was a monster, accusing her of having "no care in the world", to which the Host sorrowfully stated that her care had become "fleeting". Before she could leave, Jane suddenly pulled out a gun and shot Grace in the neck, along with the Unawakened players. Grace died before she could find out Jane's true identity. The Detective came back in the Musical scenario, whereupon she was given the job of playing clarinet in the orchestra pit. Grace was surprised when she realised the clarinet supplied to her was the same clarinet she played as a child. The Doctor informed her and Tommy of Christine's failed awakening, and how she refused to wake up. When Grace accused the Doctor of giving up, he instead suggested that they look to awaken somebody else, to which Grace and Tommy agreed. In the middle of the game, Grace revealed that she was the Gardener, and had been gifting badly arranged bouquets to the Doctor, Charlotte Swebe, and Tommy. In the case of Charlotte, Grace recognised her name from the PTA Meeting scenario, and asked her if she remembered Grace's (or Karen Blossom's) own son, Jonathon. Whilst unable to awaken Charlotte, Grace survived until the end of the game, where she stated she would find a job playing clarinet elsewhere. But before she could leave, the Murder God demanded she hand the clarinet back. When Grace refused, the Murder God tried to compromise, saying she would let her keep it if she stop siding with the Awakened. Grace called out her attempts at blackmail, and the Murder God responded by snapping her clarinet in two, much to Grace's dislike. Grace returned angrily to the Awakened Lounge with Tommy. The two of them informed the Doctor of their suspicion of Charlotte showing signs of awakening, and everybody agreed that she would be their next focus. When Tommy suggested that the Awakened should take a more empathetic approach in awakening her, both Grace and the Doctor voiced their inexperience with empathy. Grace then suggested that she and Tommy should stay close to each other in the next game. In the Circus scenario, Grace and Tommy appeared as a trapeze duo, although the former was not impressed to find herself wearing a pink leotard and tutu. Whilst Grace's focus was on Onyx Bloo, she did show concern towards Stephen Cutter's behaviour, and expressed confusion at seemingly recognising Fumbo, despite the fact she couldn't remember meeting him previously. Despite the scenario finishing within one round, Grace called Onyx to her, who had been trying to find his missing sister throughout the scenario. Grace tried to tap into his memories by reminding him that Oria had been killed during the ActionCon scenario, and that Grace herself had been one of the killers. She also reminded him that he had been killed himself by none other than Tommy. This reveal unfortunately caused Onyx to act hostile towards the pair, refusing to divulge more information about his sister, and he turned to the Murder God for help. When the Murder God tried to assure everyone that ActionCon didn't exist, Grace lost all patience and punched her in the face, asserting that it was her turn to move. Tommy desperately tried to reason with her, telling her that she was following in Vincent's footsteps; a comment Grace did not take kindly to. However, the damage had been done, and Onyx begged to be returned home, meaning that Grace and Tommy lost their chance to awaken him. Whilst the Murder God let Tommy return to the Awakened Lounge, she kept Grace in the Void, reminding her that rebellious actions have consequences. When questioning why Grace would punch her after seeing Vincent being punished for something similar, Grace stated that her line of work as a detective meant that she needed to take any and all risks to solve a case. The Murder God punished her by once again sewing her mouth shut, but followed it up with breaking both of her arms and legs, and tying her back in the Void's strings. SECTION WILL EVENTUALLY BE UPDATED WITH INFORMATION FROM THE NEW EPISODES Personality Grace was originally thought to have suffered from dissassociative identity disorder, separating her into two different personalities. These personalities were later revealed to be a subconscious defence mechanism that Grace had developed, due to Graeme's mental abuse. These personalities were known as "The Detective" and "The Host". Detective The Detective was at first presented as emotionless and monotone. She’s cold, calculated, and occasionally snarky. She is logical, due to her profession, and sees each game as just another case to solve. She normally plays along obediently, so as not to incur a punishment from the Murder God. However, she sometimes bends the rules by metagaming to solve cases. For example, she will remember if someone had a certain role in a previous game, which helps to minimise her list of suspects in the current game. However, she is not incapable of feeling emotions. She has been shown many times to be frustrated by Vincent's disobedience, and the two struggle to get along because of this. She has also shown irritation towards children multiple times. When Vincent indirectly revealed he was Grace's fellow killer in The Matchelor, Grace stated, "If I could laugh right now, I would", seemingly amused by his rashness. But ultimately, she does show care towards the Awakened, claiming that her attitude towards Vincent is because she doesn't want to see him hurt. In the Western Scenario, she was seemingly disturbed by the Doctor's execution, and apologised to him after he died. She also showed a lot of distress in the Higurashi scenario when discovering that her uncle had fatally wounded the Doctor, which was the tipping point for the Host's awakening. Host The Host claims to be the "real Grace Garden", who carries all of the emotions that the Detective bottles up when she's working. She is unpredictable, flickering between every emotion at any given moment. Overall, she is shown to be very spiteful, wanting revenge on anyone who has done her wrong. When revealed to be a killer, she will taunt those who condemned her, sometimes using personal matters to hurt them. She has expressed a lot of hatred for the Detective, claiming that she is the ultimate reason that Graeme abandoned her, and why her life was ruined. She fiercely hates the Murder God for tricking her out of her wish. But, much like the Detective, she plays along with her games, seemingly as an escape from the reality of her disassociative identity disorder. There was originally tension between her and Vincent when she remembered his previous identity as Jack Thompson. As "revenge" for killing her, she remarked that she would greet his son for him when she went to Hell. As of Season Two, the Host and Vincent are on better terms, as shown when they went drinking together on Reality Island. Despite her spiteful nature, she does have a caring side too, expressed a lot with her relationship with Doctor McGillicutty. Since her awakening, she was under the impression that the Doctor would fix her disorder, believing that: "He was a better person than I ever was". When it was revealed that he couldn't fix her disorder, she broke down and begged for a reason why, but was surprisingly accepting when he told her there was nothing to fix. When the Murder God labelled him as "comic relief", she came to his defence, claiming that he was the reason she was awakened in the first place.Category:Awakened Category:Characters Category:Player